


Lucky Strike

by swei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swei/pseuds/swei
Summary: "Por eso había arrastrado a Kageyama esa tarde, para reunirse de nuevo con Kuroo y, por qué no, con Bokuto. Recordó la tarde en la que le regalaron mandarinas antes de que su tren partiera a Miyagi, jugando con los cuentos de Akutagawa y su propia estabilidad mental."AU Literario de la posguerra
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Lucky Strike

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! ¡Ha sido un montón de tiempo! La verdad es que decidí retomar este fanfic que tenía abandonado. Besos y abrazos a Nitta por leer el borrador y compartir feelings. Y a ustedes por darle una oportunidad.

_Un simple minuto puede convertirse en una eternidad sempiterna, a la vez que diez milenios pueden transcurrir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_.

Natsume Souseki

_[…] El maestro Kawabata Yasunari ha recibido el premio Nobel de Literatura, posicionándose como el primer japonés en recibir tal honor y el segundo hombre asiático, antecedido por el maestro Tagore. Como muestra de nuestra admiración y respeto, se invita a los círculos literarios a asistir a la reunión en festejo de nuestro compatriota, el día XX del año XX de la Era Showa, en XXXXXXX XXXXX a las 19:00 horas._

_―_ _Soy un gato._

― No puedo creer que de verdad estemos aquí ― dijo Kageyama, escondiendo la mitad del cuerpo detrás del otro hombre ―. Sabes que no me siento cómodo en las reuniones literarias ―. Se quejó.

― Nadie te obligó a venir, Tobio-chan. Pudiste quedarte en casa limpiando las esteras del recibidor, o terminando de leer algunos de esos libros que apenas si has tocado.

― Dijiste que ibas a llevarme a comer curry.

― Mentí. Más o menos. Podemos ir cuando terminemos.

― No entiendo qué tiene de importante todo esto.

― Eso es porque no entiendes la literatura.

Tobio bufó por lo bajo y maldijo un par de veces, sin saber cómo hacerle frente a esa última afirmación tan acertada. Resignado, se limitó a caminar al lado de Oikawa mientras éste se abría camino entre las demás personas. Todos los rostros le resultaban desconocidos y la multitud despertaba una sensación de superioridad ante él, quien sólo había leído algunas cosas más aparte de los cuentos tradicionales y los haikús obligatorios. Para Kageyama, que era más parecido a un organismo unicelular como decía Oikawa, los círculos intelectuales le resultaban intimidantes. Los libros no eran su elemento y no importaba cuántos se apilaran en su habitación cada que Tooru entraba a dejarle un nuevo ejemplar, la única utilidad que les hallaba era la de ocuparlos como estanterías improvisadas. Su lugar, pese a lo que dijera su pareja, estaba en la fábrica y entre los montones de hollín, no entre las letras y los hombres en yukata que bebían sake y fumaban _Lucky strike_ con porte occidental. 

― ¿Kageyama?

En medio del agobio que le generaba la reunión, escuchó una voz vagamente conocida que lo hizo voltear casi inconscientemente. Al hacerlo se encontró con un rostro que había cambiado considerablemente en los últimos 15 años, pero que conservaba la mirada inquisitiva y la sonrisa ladina que había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. El cabello negro ahora estaba acomodado de una forma menos estrafalaria, más acorde a su edad, que debía rondar los 40.

― ¿Kuroo? ― Oikawa lo interrumpió antes de que le fuera posible articular palabra alguna.

― ¡Eh, cuánto tiempo sin verlos! Siguen juntos, ¿huh?

― No ha sido nada fácil.

― Lo imagino.

Mientras los dos hombres intercambiaban saludos de reconocimiento, Tobio se dedicó a mirarlos. Al pasar tanto tiempo al lado de Tooru, los cambios en su apariencia física no se le hacían tan obvios, pero observándolo al lado de Kuroo Tetsurou, de pronto le pareció que el paso de más de una década y media se le venía encima. Alguna que otra arruga comenzaba a asomarse por las comisuras de los ojos de ambos, el vocabulario y el tono que ocupaban ahora sonaba más respetuoso que antes, cuando solían jugarse toda clase de bromas estúpidas; sin embargo, algo faltaba ahí y Oikawa no tardó en exponer al elefante en la habitación, de una manera en la que él no se hubiera atrevido.

― ¿Y Bokuto?

― Descansando.

― ¿Es que acaso ese idiota descansa?

―Sí, bueno, todos necesitamos descansar a veces ― dijo Kuroo sin ahondar más en el tema ―. Supuse que tal vez podrías venir, pero no estaba seguro.

― Me enteré por una nota en el periódico.

― Querrás decir _por mi_ nota en el periódico.

Oikawa parpadeó con sorpresa y se echó a reír.

― No me digas que eres tú quien firma con ese seudónimo tan absurdo, Kuroo-chan.

― Es una referencia a Souseki, idiota ― se defendió.

― Lo sé, pero resulta un poco infantil, ¿no crees?

― Fue idea de Koutarou.

― Y, como siempre, terminaste haciéndole caso a ese loco. 

― No se puede evitar ― se justificó el hombre con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa ―. Bueno, como sea, ya que están aquí, bebamos un poco. Tú también, Kageyama, que soportar a este cabeza hueca por tantos años debe haber sido todo un reto.

― Me parece que te estás mordiendo la lengua, Kuroo ― replicó Oikawa, moviéndose entre el gentío para encontrar un sitio.

Kawabata no se presentó, lo que le pareció un poco decepcionante, cosa que no dudó en comunicarle a Tooru.

― Era obvio, Tobio-chan, el maestro no iba a aparecer, es una velada en su honor, pero estoy seguro de que debe estar festejando por sí mismo con Mishima y el resto de sus alumnos. Nosotros festejamos porque no todos los días un japonés gana el Premio Nobel. ¿No crees que eso dice mucho acerca del camino que ha recorrido nuestra literatura? Incluso más, el espíritu japonés que se extiende por todos los ámbitos de nuestra sociedad, un día va a expandirse por todo el mundo y el crecimiento de nuestro capital…

― Deja de aburrirnos a todos con tus fantasías de economista, Oikawa ― intervino Kuroo para el final de la velada, con el rostro enrojecido por el efecto del sake. De los tres, Kageyama era el menos ebrio.

― ¿Por qué te gusta arruinar las cosas? ― se quejó Tooru.

― Porque es divertido.

― Ya no tienes veinte años.

― Tú tampoco.

― Sigues siendo tan irritante como siempre…

Tetsurou soltó una risa floja y apuró el resto de su bebida. A Tobio le parecía que había algo extraño en que no respondiera de manera afilada y provocadora al comentario del castaño. En realidad, algo en ese hombre, en su forma de ser, en sus modos, en su personalidad, le parecía mucho más taciturno de lo que recordaba. Seguramente era la edad, se dijo, pero no quedó del todo conforme con esa respuesta.

― …pasé de poner tipos a hacer mi propia columna. Increíble, ¿no crees? ― explicaba Kuroo cuando Kageyama retomó el hilo de la conversación ―. En realidad sí me gradué, pero el derecho no es lo mío, así que puse una librería en la parte baja de la casa. Voy a anotarte la dirección. Han sucedido tantas cosas ― murmuró ― …tantas cosas…

Sin mucha energía sacó de los pliegues de su yukata un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo con el que garabateó una dirección que a él apenas le resultaba legible. Oikawa tomó el papel una vez hubo terminado y lo guardó descuidadamente, antes de seguir bebiendo.

Dos días más tarde, cuando llegó a casa, Oikawa lo esperaba sentado sobre el tatami bebiendo té mientras miraba el periódico.

― Date un baño ― ordenó ―. Vamos a salir.

― ¿A dónde vamos?

― A ver a Kuroo.

Hizo un gesto con la mano y Kageyama se acercó hasta la mesita. Tooru señaló el periódico y él pudo leer: “ _Las reuniones siempre tienen sorpresas inesperadas…”_ comenzaba la nota y luego narraba el festejo en honor a Kawabata junto a una emotiva descripción acerca de un reencuentro con Oikawa y con él, conservando el anonimato en un claro intento de ganar profundidad literaria: _“_ O _, un viejo amigo de la universidad y_ K _(sí, K, como el de Kokoro…)”_ estaba firmada por “Soy un gato”.

― ¿Y por qué vamos a verlo?

― Por los buenos tiempos, Tobio. Por los buenos tiempos…

Mientras Oikawa observaba la fachada de la casa en Nihonbashi, recordó lo siguiente:

― ¿Que cómo conocí a Bokuto, preguntas? ―. Kuroo sonrió con ese gesto felino que era usual en su persona. Estrechó los ojos y levantó una ceja maliciosamente ―. Eres demasiado curioso, niño bonito. ¿Qué haces parado todavía? Más vale que te sientes.

Hizo lo que pedía. Sin decir nada y tratando de no hacer ningún comentario acerca, tomó sitio en la silla de enfrente y lo vio cerrar el libro. Luego Kuroo volvió a reír, estiró los brazos y suspiró.

Esto fue lo que le contó:

_Bokuto y yo nos conocimos unos dos años antes de que terminara la guerra, en la provincia. Ya sabrás que ese chico viene de una familia adinerada, supongo. Bueno, como tenían los recursos y su padre era militante del Eje, quería que se fueran a Alemania o a Italia, pero no los dejaron salir del país, así que terminaron moviéndose al campo. En mi caso, mi padre murió en batalla y luego de que notificaran a mi madre de su deceso, consideró que no tenía caso quedarnos en Tokio esperando un nuevo bombardeo; además, se negaba rotundamente a que me reclutaran._

_La primera vez que vi a Bokuto fue en la única escuela que funcionaba en ese entonces. Iban pocos alumnos y éstos siempre estaban ocupados en otras cosas. Se amontonaban haciendo un círculo alrededor de la radio, comentando las noticias, haciendo exclamaciones cada que se mencionaba algún suceso importante. Muchos de ellos estaban cegados, incluso a esa edad, por el nacionalismo que había llegado de Alemania, el mismo que nos destruyó desde los cimientos. Personalmente no me interesa la política; aunque estoy más cerca de la literatura japonesa que la de otros lados. Da igual. El asunto es que había conseguido llevarme los libros de mi padre que resultaron menos dañados durante los ataques. Tenía una recopilación de cuentos de Akutagawa,_ Soy un gato _, de Souseki y alguna antología de haikú de Bashou. Lo más extranjero de mis pertenencias era una edición quemada de_ Crimen y castigo _que estaba leyendo en esa ocasión. Bokuto siempre ha sido tan ruidoso como lo es ahora, así que se acercó haciendo un escándalo._

_― ¡Estás leyendo a Dostoievski! ―. Ahora me acuerdo de sus gritos y de su emoción incontrolable y me da mucha risa. Aunque apuesto a que entonces habré puesto alguna cara de sorpresa. No me gusta que me interrumpan cuando leo._

_Como fuera, no tenía ningún amigo en la zona. Los pocos que tenía se habían quedado en Tokio se habían marchado sin decir a dónde. Bokuto tenía demasiada energía, pero terminamos hablando. A veces, en ese tipo de situaciones, tener a alguien con quien hablar, sin importar que parezca una lechuza y grite por todo, hace la vida más llevadera. “Yo he leído ese libro”, “yo he estado ahí, “yo también he pensado en eso”, “yo también estoy huyendo de la guerra”_. _Son la clase de cosas que te hace conocer a los verdaderos amigos._

_Creo que le pregunté si conocía el libro. Y por supuesto que Bokuto lo conocía. Desde siempre ha sabido muchas cosas; así como lo ves, es alguien bastante solitario, bastante complejo. Estar con él nunca es fácil. Es probable que yo sea su único amigo. Cuando el tiempo es tanto, uno debe encontrar cosas que hacer. Koutarou leía y tenía una edición mejor de la novela de Dostoievski, que estaba en mejor estado._

_― Ya lo leí, puedes quedártelo ―. Me dijo cuando quise devolverle el libro. Antes me afligía aceptar esa clase de regalos que parecían caros, sobre todo durante la guerra. Pero insistió y casi hizo un berrinche hasta que lo acepté._

_Discutimos un par de temas. Si el crimen existe, qué es lo que impulsa al hombre a hacer el mal. La naturaleza del ser humano, la consciencia… puede que suene a temas elevados, pero la verdad es que no sabíamos mucho. En épocas reciente volvimos a leer el libro y volvimos a discutirlo y sólo terminamos riendo al recordar lo que pensábamos en ese entonces. A Bokuto le gusta imaginar, pensar, ¿qué pasaría si esto o aquello ocurriera? ¿Te imaginas si la historia fuera tal o cuál?_

_― ¡Kuroo! ¿Me perdonarías si yo fuera Raskólnikov y tú fueras Razumikhin? ― Me preguntó una vez._

_Recuerdo que la pregunta me molestó._

_― ¿Raskólnikov? ¿Tú? ¡Si eres Razumikhin!_

_Le dije algo similar. Y no lo hacía porque Bokuto fuera la razón en persona, que puede que lo sea, aunque resulte difícil de creer. Lo decía porque (supongo que has leído la novela), Dmitri es más libre que Rodión. Es más puro, más sincero, más… auténtico. Discutimos hasta que aceptó y me prometió perdonarme sin importar lo que hiciera, incluso si mataba a una anciana a hachazos._

_Leímos todo lo que tenía de Dostoievski. Luego él comenzó con la poesía europea mientras yo releía los versos de los haikús. A veces Bokuto se sentaba a mi lado y jugábamos a hacer estrofas encadenadas hasta el cansancio. Me escribió algunos tankas, pero luego él empezó a leer a los poetas europeos. Yo no quería que lo hiciera, porque era inmaduro. Le recordaba todo el tiempo que nos estaban matando, que uno de esos soldados que habían nacido en Francia o en Inglaterra, igual que todos esos escritores que le gustaban, había disparado a mi padre y lo había dejado morir acribillado y miserable en el campo de batalla. Discutíamos acaloradamente, pero hizo pataletas y caras y me chantajeó de mil y un formas hasta que acepté leer_ Las flores del Mal _de Baudelaire._ _No se detuvo ahí. Koutarou nunca se queda conforme. Siempre quiere más. Encontró libros de Rimbaud, Mallarmé, Verlaine y todos los que pudo sacar de la biblioteca de su padre. Muy a mi pesar, entendí la relación entre la literatura japonesa y la literatura europea. ¿Has escuchado de esos movimientos artísticos que salieron durante la guerra? Si no lo has hecho, no me hables más. No podemos ser amigos._

_Oye, es broma. No pongas esa cara. Oh, es verdad. Bokuto agotó la poesía y empezó a leer textos teóricos, cosas medio complejas. Se quejaba mucho todo el tiempo y yo terminé leyendo lo mismo solamente porque era mejor discutir con él que simplemente escucharlo gritar sin entender nada. ¿Sabes? No recuerdo bien cómo se llama, pero he escuchado que hay un libro español que cuenta la historia de un hombre, un caballero o algo así, que se volvió loco por leer tantos libros. Algunas veces me pregunto si algo de eso le sucedió a Koutarou. No tengo la menor idea de cuántos libros ha leído, pero es como un ave de rapiña que siempre está hambrienta. Piensa mucho, aunque parezca lo contrario. Escúchalo atentamente y vas a ver que sus sinsentidos tienen más sentido del que tú podrás alcanzar en una hora o dos. A él las ideas le vienen con facilidad, pero para muchos es incómodo o no entienden su razonamiento, así que la mayoría prefiere pasar de él. A mí me gusta._

_Lo que dice, quiero decir. Eso me gusta. Así ha sido desde el inicio. A veces se suelta a hablar de lo que le pasa por la mente, a veces lo liga con algo que sucede o que está leyendo. A veces simplemente se acerca y me recita un poema y no me explica nada. Es raro. Pero he aprendido que muchas cosas, en general las mejores, son extrañas. Uno no necesita explicárselas, sólo vivirlas._

_En fin… a veces le llegaban libros nuevos. Leímos mucho a Akutagawa, a Kawabata y comenzamos a familiarizarnos con Dazai. Tenían mucho de Dostoievski en ellos. La vida era eso: charlar, reír, salir a correr en las noches o en las tardes o siempre que Bokuto quisiera. Aventarse al río de cabeza, contener la respiración, ir a la escuela, discutir, decir tonterías, encontrar nombres de personas en las palabras… el mundo era un juego. Como un teatro en el que pasamos mucho tiempo perfeccionando nuestra actuación de tuberculosos por si algún día llegaban a reclutarnos. Así, incluso la guerra nos parecía algo lejano._

_No es sorpresa que mucha gente haya dejado la provincia luego del cese del fuego. Sus padres pasaron un año más ahí antes de divorciarse. Su padre volvió a Tokio y su madre se quedó allá, con él. La mía se sentía tranquila en la zona. Nosotros seguimos en la escuela hasta que terminamos en Instituto y yo conseguí un trabajo en la pescadería. Bokuto nunca ha necesitado trabajar, así que se la pasaba por ahí, siendo él. Esperamos. En general, creo que era todo lo que hacíamos. Esperar. Esperar sin saber qué era lo que esperábamos. Fue así hasta hace unos meses que su madre decidió mudarse de nuevo, aunque prefirió irse a Kioto. Entonces vino Koutarou y me dijo que debíamos entrar a la Universidad. Dijo que teníamos que volver a Tokio, ser “como los grandes”, avanzar. Le dije a mi madre que me marchaba y no quiso venir conmigo, pero igual lo hice. Kou dijo que era mejor rentar un piso compartido porque así el alquiler es más barato. Él podría pagar un piso para sí mismo, pues tiene el dinero suficiente, pero sé que lo hace por mí. A veces compra comida o se encarga de algunas otras cosas de la Universidad. A veces me regala libros. Yo trabajo de medio tiempo colocando tipos en el periódico y no me va tan mal. En cuanto a él… está aquí y allá, haciendo lo que quiere, pero siempre vuelve a casa. Hasta los espíritus libres necesitan un sitio al cual regresar._

_Voy a darte un consejo, Oikawa, sólo porque me caes bien: no te involucres demasiado con Bokuto. Niégate cuando te ofrezca hacer alguna locura o tómalo con distancia. Puede que creas que es una gran idea seguirle el juego todo el tiempo porque es divertido y blablablá, pero no lo es. Al menos no lo es todo. Kou es como un imán que se va volviendo más fuerte hasta que ya no puedes apartarte de él. Si no te andas con cuidado, más temprano que tarde vas a terminar como yo, demasiado enredado con él como para no saber qué diablos hacer con tu vida por ti mismo. No es sano. Puedes leer algunos textos que dejan muy claro cómo terminan esas cosas._

_Y eso es todo. Ahora, niño bonito, vas a tener que pagar mi comida a cambio de la historia. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que era gratis? Claro que no. En esta vida, nadie regala nada._

Esbozó una sonrisa. La lluvia estaba cayendo a cántaros, pero la luz al interior de la librería indicaba que seguiría abierta un rato más. El encuentro en el festejo de Kawabata había despertado en él algo que no sabía cómo describir, un sentimiento diferente, nuevo, como el de mirar algo que se cree que se conoce de memoria hasta descubrir detalles que lo vuelven una cosa totalmente distinta o como lo que produce repetir una palabra el tiempo suficiente hasta que pierda su sentido. Por eso había arrastrado a Kageyama esa tarde, para reunirse de nuevo con Kuroo y, por qué no, con Bokuto. Recordó la tarde en la que le regalaron mandarinas antes de que su tren partiera a Miyagi, jugando con los cuentos de Akutagawa y su propia estabilidad mental. Se habían distanciado con el tiempo, cuando la relación de esos dos comenzó a madurar y la suya con Tobio daba sus primeros albores. En un mundo que cambiaba tan rápido, volver a encontrarse con los viejos amigos era un placer que pocos podían permitirse.

― Vamos ― le dijo a Tobio.

Kageyama sostuvo el paraguas y ambos cruzaron la calle, mojándose la punta de los zapatos y las yemas de los dedos. Oikawa abrió la puerta y la campana ubicada en la parte superior tintineó, informando al dependiente que había llegado nueva clientela.

― Ya voy, ya voy ― respondió la voz de Kuroo desde detrás de uno de los estantes en donde se apilaban interminables libros ─. ¡Ah, pero si son ustedes!

El hombre sacudió sus manos y se acomodó el cabello. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y sonrió con un poco de sorna.

─ Menuda librería tienes ─ exclamó Oikawa, con los ojos curiosos vagando por todas partes.

─ Como soy muy amable, voy a dejar que Kageyama escoja el libro que más le guste, sin ninguna clase de costo.

─ Sabes que Tobio-chan no es un hombre de libros.

─ Sí, lo sé.

Kageyama se encogió un poco en su lugar, incómodo al verse presa de las burlas de ese par. Se limitó a dejar el paraguas en un lugar cerca de la entrada, antes de que Kuroo avanzara en su dirección y cerrara la puerta con seguro.

─ He terminado por hoy, ¿por qué no pasan por aquí? Bebamos un poco de sake ─ dijo.

Tooru avanzó detrás de Tetsurou, inspeccionando las pilas de libros a su alrededor. Era un negocio bastante respetable, si le preguntaban. Pudo ver las novedades de sus contemporáneos, clásicos como Ueda Akinari o la Dama Murasaki, así como libros en sus idiomas originales y traducciones al francés o al inglés. Como si se tratase de un laberinto, se movió al fondo de la tienda, siguiendo al dueño por los estrechos pasillos hasta que alcanzaron las escaleras traseras, que daban a la planta superior del establecimiento.

─ Por favor, siéntanse como en su casa, pero no tanto como para comenzar a hacer cosas de amantes.

─ ¿Quién crees que somos? ¿Bokuto y tú? ─ se quejó, mirando la vivienda. Kuroo rio y él sintió cómo Kageyama lo sujetaba de la yukata, nervioso ─. Tranquilo, Tobio.chan.

Le sonrió, porque era necesario. En quince años muchas cosas habían cambiado en el mundo, pero otras tantas seguían siendo iguales o peores. Lo referente a la homosexualidad estaba en un punto intermedio. Existía, por supuesto, pero las relaciones entre hombres eran vistas con peores ojos que aquellas que se daban entre mujeres. Atrás habían quedado esos días del Edo en donde los samuráis se amaban con pasión profunda y, lentamente, los había ido cubriendo una veladura que los obligaba a mantenerse entre las sombras.

Kageyama sabía, sin embargo, que ante los ojos de Kuroo Tetsurou y Bokuto Koutarou, las cosas eran diferentes. Estaban acostumbrados a lo extravagante de la vida y nunca, en el periodo que los conoció, lo miraron con asco, desprecio o miedo. Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que ellos mismos eran una pareja. Tomó aire y soltó la prenda ajena.

─ No trajimos nada de regalo, Kuroo-san, mis disculpas. Oikawa-san decidió salir de inmediato apenas llegué a casa.

─ Es Kuroo-chan, no importa ─ replicó Tooru.

─ Alguien sigue siendo tan molesto como siempre, ¿eh?

─ Supongo que estás hablando de ti mismo.

─ Ha.

Su anfitrión fue a la cocina y puso agua a calentar. El ambiente era cálido, incluso para un día frío y lluvioso como aquél, lo que podía explicar la presencia del kotatsu. Oikawa y Kageyama se sentaron en el tatami y esperaron hasta que el té estuvo listo.

─ ¿Y Bokuto? ─ preguntó el castaño.

─ ¿Bokuto? ¿Quién sabe? ─ dijo el felino ─. Debe de estar por ahí, haciendo algo.

─ ¿Ya no están juntos?

─ No diría eso. Digamos que es… complicado.

─ Complicado, ¿huh? ¿A qué te…?

─ ¿Te dije que no terminó la universidad? Ah, ese chico, ¡cuántos dolores de cabeza! Enloqueció en cuanto leyó _Indigno de ser humano_ ─ sirvió el té caliente y los puso sobre la mesa antes de sentarse también ─. Decidió que haría su tesis sobre los elementos de la tradición rusa en la obra, pero por todos los dioses, sólo un loco le haría caso. Dazai era un don nadie, el comunismo era un horror para todos, el nacionalismo estaba de moda y nadie quería hablar de los rusos. Por supuesto que le dijeron que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. “Voy a hacer mi tesis sobre Dazai o no voy a hacer nada”, me dijo y, tal cual, terminó por no hacer nada. Bueno, tal vez eso es algo impreciso. Publicó un par de artículos con seudónimo, pero eso fue todo. Luego se dedicó a vivir la vida.

Kuroo volvió a reír y le dio un trago a su té. Oikawa notó, de la misma forma en la que Kageyama lo había hecho en la tertulia literaria en honor a Kawabata, que algo taciturno rodeaba a su amigo. Tal vez era esa soledad que ahora habitaba en ese sitio, o la ausencia de cosas que pudieran evocar a Bokuto – porque sí, en ese sitio sólo Tetsurou le pertenecía al otro –, pero podía sentir que podía ver a través de él, de sus ojos claros mirando hacia la ventana.

─ Sigo sin entender ─ admitió.

─ Entender a Bokuto es un reto, te lo dije antes, ¿no?

─ Sí, pero…

─ Le gustaban las mandarinas, ¿te acuerdas de las mandarinas? Tú, Kageyama, ¿te acuerdas de las mandarinas?

─ ¿Qué mandarinas? ─ preguntó Tobio.

─ ¿Nunca le contaste? ─ Tetsurou miró a Oikawa.

─ No le conté esa parte ─ admitió con un suspiro ─. Fue cuando volví a Miyagi hace años, ¿recuerdas? Cuando mi familia me obligó a aceptarte en mi cuarto en Tokio luego de ir a la boda de Iwa-chan.

El recuerdo le vino como un golpe.

― ¡Ah, qué cansado es vivir!

― Siempre te estás quejando de lo mismo ―. Replicó Kuroo.

― ¡Ho! ¡Es como el pasatiempo favorito de Oikawa! ―. Agregó Bokuto, con una de esas sonrisas enormes que lo hacían sentirse más cansado.

No era como si la fatiga fuera un estado contante, ni de lejos. En general y, a diferencia de muchas personas que conocía, _casi_ podía decir que era optimista. Lo cierto era que, de tener que ponerse a sí mismo una etiqueta, se hubiera llamado _realista_ , pero el asunto terminológico nunca acababa por convencerlo, así que simplemente se decía a sí mismo que era lo que era. A quien no le gustara, se podía ir al diablo.

― Y el tuyo claramente es sacar de quicio a las personas, Bokuto-chan ―. Se defendió con una sonrisa molesta en los labios.

― No es que eso sorprenda a nadie.

Los argumentos de Kuroo siempre venían con una risita maliciosa. Los de Bokuto, por una serie de cosas que parecían no tener relación unas con otras. Éste último era un caso; desde la primera vez que lo había visto, hasta ese entonces, no había logrado comprenderlo del todo. Era escurridizo, demasiado ruidoso. Lo sacaba de sus casillas tan frecuentemente que se cuestionaba todo el tiempo por qué seguía llevándose con esos dos. Ni siquiera Kuroo terminaba de caerle bien. Ese par de chicos siempre venían juntos y se dedicaban a discutir esto o aquello. El asunto de la ocupación estadounidense y la política era igual de interesante para ellos como la hoja que había caído a mitad del camino. Lo mismo se peleaban por la interpretación correcta de un verso de Mallarmé que por el último fideo en el plato. Eran imposibles.

Pero parte de eso, pensaba Oikawa, era lo que hacía que se quedara con ellos por más que sintiera irritación después. Algo en Bokuto, sobre todo, le recordaba ligeramente a Kageyama Tobio, ese chico en Miyagi con el que tenía esa relación extraña de rivalidad y amistad. Aunque suponía que era por motivos distintos, los dos eran unos idiotas. Ignoraban los límites y hacían cosas descabelladas. Quizás la diferencia elemental entre ambos era que, mientras que Tobio no parecía entender nada demasiado complicado (como un ser unidimensional), Bokuto parecía _jugar_ a ser un tonto. No podía decirlo con certeza. Tal vez el asunto era que sentía atracción por la estupidez humana. Rio por lo bajo cuando lo pensó.

― ¿Por qué no nos cuentas el chiste, niño bonito?

― No es nada que te importe, Kuroo-chan ―. Dijo, sin tratar de ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz.

― No puedes decir que no nos importa si no nos lo has contado, Oikawa. ¿Qué tal si lo que dices realmente nos interesa? ¿O qué tal si no sabemos que nos interesa hasta que nos lo digas? Tal vez tú crees que no nos interesa porque piensas que sabes qué es lo que llama nuestra atención y te dices a ti mismo que no debería importarnos, pero en el fondo sabes que quizás sí lo hace y por eso no quieres decirnos.

― ¿Qué?

Era difícil seguir las líneas de pensamiento de Bokuto. Así que sólo agitó la cabeza.

― No tiene nada qué ver con ustedes. Y si lo tiene, pues no quiero decírselos ―. Resolvió, cruzándose de brazos.

― Seguramente te cansaste también de usar el cerebro ―. Se burló Kuroo.

― ¿Es eso posible? ― Preguntó Bokuto.

― No lo sé.

Bufó por lo bajo y los ignoró, haciendo oídos sordos ante las risas que soltaban. Los escuchó hablar acerca del humo de los trenes y el cielo nublado. Hasta entonces, no le había dado demasiada importancia. Estaban en la estación, sentados en una banca del andén, esperando su viaje. El sol estaba cayendo y la luz, de aspecto grisáceo por las nubes encapotadas, iba disminuyendo poco a poco. A sus pies descansaba la valija con algunas cosas. Regresaba a Miyagi por unos días para la boda de un conocido de la familia.

La vida era cansada. No estaba jugando cuando había hecho esa exclamación con un trasfondo de verdad. Durante la guerra y después de ella, el mundo había mudado de colores. El tiempo se alargaba o se acortaba y a través de las calles y las avenidas de la capital todavía se respiraba el olor del miedo y de la muerte. La desesperación a veces se escuchaba en los llantos perdidos de la noche; se expresaba en los respingos de los hombres cuando un avión atravesaba el cielo. La guerra continuaba en las casas vacías y destruidas, en los corazones de la gente, en el hambre, en la miseria cubierta por ritmos americanos y frases en inglés. Se maquillaba en los rostros de las mujeres falsamente rubias, de escotes pronunciados y sonrisas coquetas y se mantenía como un recuerdo latente en los oficiales uniformados que reían en las casas de té a las que entraban pisando con sus botas bruscas y negras.

Estaba seguro de que en el campo las cosas eran distintas. Los estragos, aunque importantes, eran menores. Menos descarnados; la naturaleza era más amable que el concreto y el metal. Tal vez le serviría marcharse para descansar un poco, pero darse de cara con eso sólo haría más duro el regreso a la capital. El contraste se volvería más fuerte ante sus ojos y, sin lugar a dudas, el peso de la consciencia caería sobre él de nuevo. Podría ver esos detalles desagradables que no conocía hasta entonces. Quizás se volvería más obvio el cansancio de la gente, su desesperanza. No tenía idea.

― Me acuerdo de un cuento de Akutagawa ―. Exclamó Bokuto, cortando sus pensamientos.

― ¿Cuál?

Sin decir nada, se volteó a verlos, esperando que prosiguieran.

― Ése, el de un tren donde va una niña ―. Explicó.

― ¿“Las mandarinas”?

― ¡Sí, ése!

Lo recordaba.

― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que recuerdas? ― Quiso saber.

― Recuerdo que era bastante corto y trataba de un hombre y de una niña que van en un tren y el hombre está igual de cansado que tú de vivir. ¡Seguramente se expresaba igual que tú, diciendo « _ah, qué cansado es vivir»_! ¡Apuesto a que sí! ― Bokuto soltó una risa.

― No puedes saberlo con certeza si el cuento no lo dice ―. Argumentó Kuroo.

― ¡Ya sé, Kuroo! ¡Ya sé! ¡Pero es que piénsalo! ¿No te recuerda a eso la queja de Oikawa y el hecho de que estemos en una estación de tren un día nublado?

― Nadie les pidió que me acompañaran.

― Tenemos a un malagradecido aquí…

― ¡Es porque somos amigos, Oikawa!

― ¿Eh? ¿Nosotros? ¿Amigos?

― Bueno, si no somos amigos, al menos somos las personas que se han encargado de que no te asalten y te dejen tirado en alguno de esos callejones oscuros de la ciudad.

Ante eso, no pudo decir nada más.

― Gané ―. Murmuró Kuroo.

― Vete al diablo, Kuroo-chan.

El aludido se limitó a reír nuevamente y luego vino un momento de silencio.

― ¿Crees que esos niños eran sus hermanos?

― ¿De qué hablas, Bokuto? ¿Qué niños?

― Los del cuento.

― ¿Sigues con eso?

― Sí, es que… de pronto me vino a la cabeza ―. Se encogió de hombros ―. Ya sabes, la forma en la que la niña saca las mandarinas y las avienta a los niños al lado de las vías.

─ ¿A quién le importa? Deja ya de hablar de eso ─. Estaba comenzando a molestarse realmente cuando el hombre del tren llamó a los pasajeros ─. Como sea, me voy ya.

─ Llámanos cuando vuelvas. ¡O mejor envía un telegrama en cuanto llegues!

─ No haré nada de eso.

─ Oye, toma ─ dijo Bokuto y le tendió una bolsa de papel.

─ ¿Qué es?

─ Ábrelo cuando estés en el tren.

Oikawa giró los ojos y tomó su valija. Sin despedirse abordó la locomotora, acomodó sus cosas y vio por la ventana al par de chicos que agitaban la mano en su dirección.

─ …qué molestia ─ murmuró entre dientes.

Una vez que la máquina se puso en movimiento, abrió la bolsa. Dentro se encontraban apiladas tres mandarinas de un color vibrante.

─ Nunca entendí si hizo eso a propósito ─ confesó, volviendo al presente.

─ Probablemente sí.

Kageyama seguía sin comprender nada, pero no preguntó más. La vida de los tres hombres siempre le había parecido un misterio desentrañable, ligado eternamente a una serie de referencias que no comprendía.

─ De pronto me siento nostálgico ─ dijo Kuroo ─. Lo que me recuerda que por fin conseguí el libro de Bataille

─ ¿En serio?

─ Sí. Dejaré de molestar a Kageyama poniéndolo a escoger libros y simplemente te lo daré antes de que te marches.

─ Vaya, muy amable de tu parte.

─ Es lo que hacen los amigos. Además, siempre he sido muy considerado.

― ¡La vida no vale más que una frase de Baudelaire!

Nunca iba a olvidar que ésas habían sido las primeras palabras que habían salido de su boca mientras el resto de chicos bebían en la barra. Silenciosamente, con los hombros caídos en su mayoría y la mirada taciturna, perdida en alguna grieta de la madera o en el brillo de las botellas en los estantes; como si una capa de ceniza les cubriera el rostro a pesar de que la guerra había terminado casi cuatro años antes. En el tugurio oscurecido por el ocaso, la voz del joven, llena de una vivacidad poco común entre las generaciones actuales, era un rayo de luz que, con mucha certeza, nadie había pedido. La ocupación estadounidense y el derrocamiento de la monarquía había sido un gran golpe para todos. Incluso con la reconstrucción de las ciudades luego de los bombardeos, el país estaba sumido en la oscuridad y la gente se refugiaba en ella con vergüenza.

― ¡Qué vas a saber tú de Baudelaire! ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ― Interpeló un joven en la misma mesa que el primero, con sorna, pero con un tono de camaradería.

La risa del primero solamente se levantó en el aire sin intenciones de desaparecer.

― ¡Akutagawa! ¡Lo dijo Akutagawa! Y para que lo sepas, Kuroo, ¡sí que conozco a Baudelaire!

― ¿Ah, sí? No te creo, ¿por qué no me recitas algo?

― ¡Tú lo pediste! ― El joven se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo. Se puso de pie con la solemnidad de los monjes, inhaló y dejó salir una voz profunda, que hizo que varios de los hombres abstraídos en los fondos de sus vasos se voltearan a contemplar la escena.

“ _Mi juventud no fue sino una tenebrosa borrasca,_

_Atravesada aquí y allá por brillantes soles;_

_El trueno y la lluvia han hecho tal desastre,_

_Que están en mi jardín muy pocos frutos bermejos._

_He aquí que he llegado al otoño de las ideas,_

_Y que es preciso emplear la pala y los rastrillos_

_Para acomodar de nuevo las tierras inundadas,_

_Donde el agua horada grandes hoyos como las tumbas._

_Y, ¿quién sabe si las flores nuevas con que sueño_

_Encontrarán en este suelo lavado como la playa_

_El místico alimento que haría su vigor?_

_¡Oh, dolor! ¡Oh, dolor!¡El Tiempo devora la vida_

_Y el oscuro Enemigo que nos roe el corazón_

_Con la sangre que perdemos crece y se fortifica!” **[1]**_

Hubo un momento de silencio catártico, ligeramente tenso, que ninguno de los oyentes se atrevía a romper. Las palabras fluían, una detrás de otra como un río interminable que recogía un sentimiento compartido; incapaces todos de ponerlo en sus propias voces, de encontrar los pensamientos, la gramática, el sonido para darles vida como el joven que sonreía con orgullo, de pie frente a una mesa y un amigo. Éste último se echó a reír apenas un instante después, golpeando la mesa con la palma abierta, mientras el sonido grotesco de sus carcajadas arrancaba de los corazones la consciencia triste de los versos y devolvía el aire a los pulmones.

― ¡Cállate, Kuroo! ― Exclamó el declamador con una voz mucho menos solemne, casi ofensiva en comparación con unos segundos atrás.

― ¡Dices que conoces a Baudelaire pero no recitas su poesía en francés! ¡Claro, porque no sabes francés! ¡Qué sabes tú de esas lenguas, lechuza! ― Respondió el contrario, sujetando su abdomen mientras dejaba de reír.

― ¡Tú lees a Dostoievski también! ¡Y a Tólstoi y a Rimbaud y a Mallarmé! ¡Y no sabes ni ruso ni francés!

― Pero yo no me la paso recitando poesía traducida de lenguajes que no conozco.

Con el tiempo iba a enterarse que Kuroo, el amigo con la risa horrible, realmente amaba sentarse a escuchar las palabras de Bokuto, el declamador y que toda aquella discusión no era sino una farsa para impulsarlo a seguir, golpeando su orgullo y metiéndose con él sin consideración alguna.

― ¡Qué importa la lengua si las ideas se transmiten! ¡Son las ideas, Kuroo, las ideas!

― Eso suena muy iluminista.

― ¡Ah!

En actitud pueril, volvió a tomar sitio en su asiento, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa e inhalando, como si estuviera listo para dar una larga charla acerca de cualquier cosa que estuviera en su cabeza.

― ¡Es que es muy claro lo que quiere decir, Kuroo! ―. El moreno se cruzó de brazos ―. ¡Habla de la vida! ¡De la edad, de la vejez! ¿No ves que ha dejado atrás su juventud? ¡Y las ideas! ¡Las ideas! ¿Quién sabe si sus pensamientos realmente van a ser fértiles ahora que está envejeciendo? ¿No es eso lo que nos ocurre ahora? ¿Dónde están los jóvenes que iban a la guerra orgullosos? ¿Dónde están los que proclamaron que íbamos a ganar? ¿Alguien de ellos sigue pensando que hay un _mejor futuro_ para nosotros? ¡Por supuesto que no, Kuroo! ¡Pero no es sólo porque las metrallas han destrozado a miles de hombres en los campos de guerra! ¡No es sólo porque las bombas hayan caído en nuestras ciudades! ¡Es el tiempo! ¡El tiempo! ¡El tiempo termina con todo! ¡Va a terminar contigo y conmigo y con nuestra amistad! ― Proclamó ―. La juventud es la época en la que puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¡no importa lo que sea! ¿Quieres ir y romper las reglas? ¡Ve y hazlo! ¿Quieres marcharte de casa? ¡Márchate! ¡Vive como quieras, porque mañana tus ideas están enterradas! ¡El tiempo cambia a los hombres y sus pensamientos! ¡Los endurece y atrofia!

Por segunda ocasión, el lugar se sumió en el silencio. El joven no dejaba de decir una locura tras otra, pero existía una complicidad entre los que lo escuchaban. Un acuerdo que tomaba forma de mutis, de ojos curiosos que observaban esa mesa llena de ruido. De hombres maduros que habían vuelto de la guerra y sabían que había razón en sus palabras. De mentes que alguna vez vivieron plenamente antes de convertirse en nada, que abandonaron sus ideales y bajaron la cabeza, apreciando más su vida que sus creencias.

― Sí, bueno… eso no va a evitar que sea horrible que recites en japonés una composición francesa ―. Insistió Kuroo.

― ¡Ah! ¿Es que sólo te importan esas cosas? ― Dijo, soltando un suspiro desganado.

― Claro que no. No seas idiota. Pero creo que es muy importante ver cómo están escritas las cosas, Bokuto. No es lo mismo leer o escribir un haikú que un tanka, aunque tengan la misma idea, simplemente porque tienen una forma distinta. Es lógico. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo estaba escrito lo que recitaste.

― Es un soneto.

No supo de dónde salió el valor para interrumpir en la charla de manera tan repentina, simplemente dejó que la frase tomara sus labios y la proyectara en dirección a los dos jóvenes. Se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa, ante los ojos interesados de ambos, que se clavaron en él durante todo el camino.

― ¿Huh? ¿Lees poesía? ― Quiso saber Bokuto.

― Algo. Sólo lo importante.

― ¡Ja! ¡Lo importante! ¡Todo es importante! ― Mencionó Kuroo en burla.

― ¿Hasta las horribles canciones americanas?

― ¡Hasta las horribles canciones americanas! ― Respondió Bokuto esta vez.

Se echó a reír junto a los otros dos y tomó una de las sillas restantes, en donde se sentó sin pedir permiso. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero su orgullo y sus conocimientos le exigían acercarse a donde estaban. Ya fuera para debatir o simplemente para picarlos un poco y tener una historia que contar luego. Con el tiempo que tenía en Tokio, establecer relaciones que le hicieran más llevadero el asunto tampoco estaba nada mal.

― No tienes acento de Tokio, niño bonito, ¿de dónde eres? ―. Preguntó Kuroo.

― De Miyagi. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad hace unos días.

― ¡Ja, tenemos un pueblerino entre nosotros! ― Exclamó con alevosía.

― ¡Pueblerino! ― Secundó Bokuto.

― ¿Hah? Pues es probable que “el pueblerino” sepa más de lo que saben ustedes ―. Presumió, tratando de no caer en su juego y devolver el golpe de la misma forma.

― ¿Por qué no nos impresionas? Dinos algo que nosotros no sepamos ―. Retó Kuroo.

Sonrió a medio lado, bufó y los miró unos instantes. Luego se aclaró la garganta también y con una voz menos preparada que el primer declamador, sin levantarse de su asiento ni dirigirse a nadie, dijo:

_“(...)_

_la folie ailée ma folie_

_déchire l’immensité_

_et l’immensité me déchire_

_je suis seul_

_des aveugles liront ces lignes_

_en d’interminables tunnels_

_je tombe dans l’immensité_

_qui tombe en ellemême_

_elle est plus noire que ma mort_

_le soleil est noir_

_la beauté d’un être est le fond des caves un cri_

_de la nuit définitive_

_ce qui aime dans la lumière_

_le frisson dont elle est glacée_

_est le désir de la nuit_

_(...)” **[2]**_

Una vez que hubo terminado, los miró a ambos, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Era todo lo que sabía de francés y lo sabía de memoria luego de haber escuchado a un extranjero que había pasado un tiempo cerca de su casa. El significado le resultaba un tanto desconocido y el autor bien podría ser anónimo. Pero no necesitaba tirar su máscara tan pronto. Revelar su farsa no era conveniente, así que pensaba impresionarlos con un único poema, esperando que no desearan saber nada más.

― ¿Qué sucede, se han quedado sin palabras? ― Bromeó.

― ¿Ves? Así se recita un poema en francés ―. Soltó Kuroo en dirección a Bokuto.

― ¿De qué sirve si no entiendo nada? ― Protestó el aludido.

― Estética ―. Se encogió de hombros, luego volvió a mirarlo ―. Supongo que no eres sólo un pueblerino más, ¿eh? Soy Kuroo Tetsurou, éste es mi compañero, Bokuto Koutarou. Ahora estudiamos en la Universidad de Tokio, ¿tú quién eres?

― Oikawa Tooru. También de la universidad.

─ No diría que ser considerado es una de tus cualidades, Kuroo-chan ─ señaló.

─ Bueno, la gente cambia.

─ Es difícil que personas como tú cambien.

─ Pues lo hice.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Por Bokuto.

─ ¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! ¿Y qué hizo él para generar tan magnífico cambio?

─ …murió.

─ ¿Qué?

─ A decir verdad, eso también es algo un poco impreciso.

─ ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

─ Se suicidó.

La piel se le heló en un instante. Kageyama lo miró, como preguntándole si era cierto, pero Oikawa era incapaz de darle una respuesta, porque él tampoco lo sabía. Buscó los ojos de Kuroo, pero éstos lo evitaron. Lo vio suspirar como si en ello se le fuera toda la vida que le quedaba.

─ Dijo que quería ser como los maestros. Admiraba a Dazai y a Akutagawa ─ murmuró ─. Un día dijo que ya no había nada que no hubiera hecho. Dijo que su vida estaba completa. Fue algo un poco difícil de digerir, tú sabes ─ se encogió de hombros ─. Pero las cosas pasan. Supongo.

Quiso jugarle una broma, decirle algo, pero volvió a sentir el peso de los años, la falta de alcohol, la intimidad de esa casa que no era suya y no supo qué hacer. Simplemente deslizó la mano bajo la manta en dirección a la de Tobio y la dejó descansar ahí, mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo afuera.

_En ese momento yo, por primera_

_vez, fui capaz de olvidar mi indescriptible_

_fatiga y hastío; capaz incluso de olvidar la vida,_

_sí, la vida incomprensible, vulgar y aburrida._

Akutagawa Ryonosuke.

[1] Bokuto recita el soneto titulado “El enemigo” de Baudelaire, que fue publicado en el libro “Las flores del mal”.

[2] El poema, en español, se llama “Lo arcangélico”, del autor Georges Bataille.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que he estado ocupada con otras historias originales y la universidad, pero me encontré la historia en los archivos. Lo cierto es que en buena parte es un capricho mío hecho fanfic, porque me gusta mucho la literatura japonesa y decidí meterlo aquí. Si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias.


End file.
